Garden of Eden
by Solitaryrose
Summary: A short, sad fic from Mitsuru's POV about a garden that he constructed solely for Nanami... you can probably figure out what she does... the fic is written in thought form (my first time!), so it may be rather odd... but it isn't bad. R/r please!


Garden of Eden  
  
I hate planting flowers. I hate watering roses, carnations, and all those other annoying, pesky stinking things. So why do I even bother?  
  
Why am I asking myself? It's not as if I don't know. My mind tells me not to be bitter, that she will love it. But deep inside, thoughts are aroused. Ever since the day that I read that novel I found in the extensive library of Ohtori, I've been thinking: Is she really worth it?  
  
I don't know.  
  
I've done everything for her for three years, most likely more. And still, she hasn't accepted me. Only as a slave.  
  
A slave...  
  
I hate this!   
  
The sad truth is, I can't fight my doubts, and I can't fight her.  
  
I'm stuck, in the middle.   
  
With this stupid garden.  
  
*****  
  
Once again, I'm lying on my bed, cursing at my own folly. When the chance presented itself today, I didn't tell her. I didn't show her the garden, the garden that I toiled for a year on. The garden bursting with love and hatred. I'm such a fool.  
  
I should stop calling myself a fool. Maybe idiot would be much better.  
  
*****  
  
Finally I told her about it. I was near to the point of running off and pretending that I needed to go to the bathroom, but that wicked, irritating little voice that grows in my mind rebuked me for being a coward. I guess that life has its tense moments all the time.   
  
She agreed to see it, which is good, yet bad at the same time. For one, I don't want to get rejected again. She may be five years older than me, but that doesn't mean I can't be her big brother...  
  
Can it?  
  
I remember when Tenjou-chan told me that I shouldn't strive to be her big brother anymore. I didn't understand then; didn't big brothers protect their siblings? Then, after a bout of annoyance, she muttered that big brothers were older than their sisters, and that one as clever as I should not have taken fifteen minutes to eventually figure that out. I was crushed, but I still endeavor to be Nanami-sama's big brother, even though the efforts are always futile.  
  
The good thing is, she'll see it. Maybe she'll like it. Maybe she won't, which is the bad thing.  
  
Bad things always happen to me. Fate must have singled me out like this.  
  
Fate is cruel.  
  
*****  
  
Nanami-sama paid my garden a little visit today. She gasped with delight and clapped her hands happily. As delighted as I was, I couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed that she didn't hug me or plant a kiss, even a peck, on my cheek. Deep inside, really deep inside, I was fuming. She could've showed a bit more enthusiasm. Did she know how long I spent arguing with Akio-sama about that little plot of land? Did she know how long it took me to finally get the ownership rights to that garden? She couldn't have possibly known how much money I spent buying all those roses, carnations, sunflowers, daffodils, poppies, sunflowers, and tulips, ESPECIALLY the roses! I toiled for countless hours arranging, planting, watering, pruning, and caring for the stupid things!   
  
But I still love her.  
  
Her three thugs imitated her motions and cast me glares which read, "Don't interfere or say a word! That's our job!" I meekly obeyed, being the timid boy I often appeared to be, but if they had looked any closer, they would've seen the look in my eyes.   
  
I hate those three, as much as I hate those flowers that I planted. Why am I despising my own handiwork? Probably because it's unappreciated. Everything I do is unappreciated.   
  
I wish I could just uproot all those flowers and strangle Nanami-sama's henchwomen. I really wish I could.  
  
*****  
  
Ah, fate. It was only a matter of chance today that a bull came crashing through my garden. Of course, it was I who unleashed it and timed everything. However, things went wrong. It wasn't supposed to have come through the garden, only the cafeteria. I was the one who was supposed to save Nanami-sama. But I'm probably too old for that now. I didn't consider that, though, when I did what I did. I just wanted her approval.  
  
And, what did she say?  
  
Nothing. Nothing. Nothing except, "Oh, all the pretty flowers are gone. Darn it!"   
  
Miki was right. I am a boy toy, not a boy friend.  
  
Then Nanami-sama (what am I doing? I shouldn't be calling her "sama" as if she's something special...) asked me, "Mitsuru, make me another one."  
  
As much as I feared saying these words, I told her, "Gardens like this one don't come easily, Nanami." I'm so proud of myself. I left out the "sama".   
  
The look on her face was enough to pause time. Blinking endlessly, she froze for ten whole minutes and suddenly hollered, "MITSURUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!"  
  
I walked away.  
  
I guess I'm not such a fool after all.  
  
*****  
  
My garden, my hated handiwork, the Garden of Eden, is ruined. That's all right.  
  
There is no Paradise anyway. There is no Eden.  
  
Everything comes to an end. And then Hell pays a visit.  
  
  
Author's note: Yes, that was a pointless story, but I wanted to try my hand at writing a Mitsuru story. It didn't turn out as terrible as I anticipated, although not as good as I had hoped. Oh well... Please don't forget to review; I enjoy getting reviews. Just please don't flame me about the pointlessness and stupidity of it all, ok?   



End file.
